robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Boring Battles
Lets list some extremely boring battles *Number 1 for me, and I'm sure others, is Firestorm 2 vs Bolt from the Blue. Absolutely nothing happened. Terrible *A close second was Tiberius vs Infinity of the University final. Tiberius made a few squeezes, but they drove around in circles the whole time. What a bore. No wonder it wasnt shown on TV. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :What are you talking about? It was shown on TV. And Firestorm 2 vs Bolt from the Blue is nowhere near the top of my list. :Anyway, the obvious choices are Plunderbird 5 vs Mega Morg (I'd show you some highlights, but there weren't any) and Hypno-Disc vs Dominator 2 (the judges made a point to say so themselves). The German melee from Extreme Series 1 wasn't overly-exciting either. CBFan 12:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not here, it wasnt. Extreme 2 was running long (apparently, this was shown at like 1am here) and to make the deadline for Series 7, they cut the final three shows; Commonwealth Carnage, University Challenge and European Championship. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 12:31, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::The final three episodes of Extreme Series 2 were never shown on BBC2 either, apparently because the rights to the show had been bought by Five before those episodes were broadcast. They had already been shown on BBC Choice though, which was a digital channel that showed all the episodes in advance. Christophee (talk) 12:48, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::BBC Choice, incidently, was where Draven was originally called Anthrax. The Extreme Series 2 missing episodes were later also aired on other channels. So ultimately, they were aired. Nothing to do with boring battles...if that were the case, surely they would have aired Firestorm's battle with Panic Attack (bye bye, Mr Psycho) ::::But anyway, back to the topic at hand....CBFan 14:27, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *I always think the matches with Killalot and Bash as house bots are pretty boring, particularly Iron Awe, Hammerhead, Xenomorph & Disconstructor (Series 7), and The gap, Revlolutionist and Trackzilla in USA (although it was over quickly) 20:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :The Gap's first round battle wasn't that bad, it's only because they were ahrdly moving. Most of the University Challenge was boring since the two most interesting robots lost in round 1. ManUCrazy 21:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :My Boring battle was in series 5 and against Napalm 2 vs Warhog, The robots were just driving Slowly and Never done anything. I have to say it was a slow battle that one. RoboFan 15:03, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Panic Attack v A-Kill. Clawed Hopper v Twister. Firestorm 2 vs Bolt from the Blue. --Bulldogbreed 22:39, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I have to say, despite Hypno-Disc going through, Hypno-Disc vs Dominator 2. I nearly fell asleep it was so boring(exaggerating). Also Miss Struts vs Stomp was very boring, but then again, it never was going to be interesting."H-DRules (talk)''' " 19:26, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I find it really hard to say what fight i found the most boring because the boring fights aren't the most memorable. I only remember hypno-disc vs dominator 2 because the judges declared it the most boring fight (they edited a lot from the TV broadcast) and firestorm vs bolt from the blue because the judges decision didn't go down well in the pits.Blompy 09:58, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Napalm vs Warhog. Middle Eye 20:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ^True, i forgot all about that one. Now that you mention it, wasn't that the fight where johnathan pearce said "are we watching this in slow motion?".Blompy 20:59, January 30, 2011 (UTC) That's right. I also didn't think much of T-Bone vs 8645T. Middle Eye 21:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC)